lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivi
Vivi Ornitier is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. He originates from Final Fantasy IX. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1370 *Strength = 40 *Defence = 50 *Speed = 75 *SP Attack = 110 *SP Defence = 95 At Lvl. 100 *HP = 1710 *Strength = 196 *Defence = 218 *Speed = 273 *SP Attack = 350 *SP Defence = 317 Abilities Special Attacks *Fire (Right from the start) (Casts a fire attack at the enemy. Deals double damage when is a Ice enemy) *Blizzard (Right from the start) (Casts a ice crystal at the enemy. Deals double damage when is either a Grass or a Dragon enemy) *Thunder (Right from the start) (Casts lighting bolts that damages all enemies. Deals double damage when is either a Water or a Flying enemy) *Fira (Lvl. 16) (Casts a big fire attack at enemy. Deals double damage when is a Ice enemy) *Blizzara (Lvl. 16) (Casts a big ice crystal at the enemy. Deals double damage when is either a Grass or a Dragon enemy) *Thundara (Lvl. 16) (Casts big lighting bolts that damages all enemies. Deals double damage when is either a Water or a Flying enemy) *Focus (Lvl. 21) (Sharply increases Vivi's Special Attack for 5 turns) *Return Magic (Lvl. 23) (If the enemy uses the spell at Vivi, he will counter it with the same one) *Insomiac (Lvl. 23) (Immune from Sleep) *Slow (Lvl. 26) (Slows down the enemy's speed for 3 turns) *Comet (Lvl. 30) (Casts a meteor shower to all enemies. Deals less damage than Meteor) *Dualcast (Lvl. 33) (Allows Vivi to cast two spells for per turn) *Bio (Lvl. 36) (Casts a sludge sphere to poison the enemy. Has 40% of chance to do it) *Level Up (Lvl. 38) (Doubles the EXP for him) *Body Temp (Lvl. 38) (Immune from being Frozen and Burned) *Firaga (Lvl. 43) (Casts a fire pillar at the enemy. Deals double damage when is a Ice enemy) *Blizzaga (Lvl. 43) (Casts a ice statue of a Black Mage at the enemy. Deals double damage when is either a Grass or a Dragon enemy) *Thundaga (Lvl. 43) (Casts a single, but larger lighting bolt from the sky that damages all enemies. Deals double damage when is either a Water or a Flying enemy) *Stop (Lvl. 48) (Stops the enemy from doing anything for 2 turns) *Flare (Lvl. 53) (Casts a big explosion that deals heavy damage to one enemy) Ultimate Attack *Meteor (Requires 100% Magic) (Vivi casts a gigantic meteor to damage either one or all enemies) *Doomsday (Requires 100% Magic) (Lvl. 60) (Vivi casts a cluster of asteroids and meteors to form into one giant meteorite, which collides into all enemies. Replaces Meteor) Team Attack *Crystal Sunshine (Requires 100% Magic and must have Talia and Lillie and Snowy in the party) (Snowy, Vivi and Talia creates a giant ice block using Frost Breath, Blizzaga and Crystal Colidum at the same time to freeze 4 enemies, they then begin to strike it before creating a gigantic icicle to shatter the block) *Ultima (Requires 100% Magic and must have Zidane in the party) (Vivi begans to charge his magic while Zidane continuesly slashes 3 enemies while teleporting, Vivi then casts a huge explosive blue sphere to finish it off) Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Sorta-Human Category:Robots Category:Final Fastasy